As the commercial significance of the Internet increases, business-to-consumer (“B2C”), business-to business (“B2B”), and other electronic networks have become increasingly more prevalent. Each electronic network typically involves a set of individuals, organizations, or businesses that communicate in order to carry our their operations. A participant in an electronic network may wish to initiate an action or simply communicate a message or a request that queries the network for information or data. The lack of a mechanism providing effective and efficient information exchange for these network participants can unduly restrain or even prohibit effective network communications and commerce.